Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivae
by kingdom nice
Summary: Don't feel like making a summary now...takes place after Majora's Mask.  AU
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivea.

This is a Crossover AU where Link can't go back to Hyrule as the portal somehow closed.  
>Hey! This is my fanfic, so no questions about that.<p>

Chapter one: The story and Heading to Calivea

A year has past in Termina since the Carnival of Time incident, and everybody was doing their usual stuff.  
>It was very peaceful today, as the weather was sunny.<br>The Bombers were helping people with some stuff.  
>Romani and Cremia were both busy on the Romani Ranch<br>Tingle was looking around Termina for some fairies. (And possibly finding Link)  
>Link was still in Termina, as the portal to Hyrule was gone somehow.<br>But luckily, the newly married Anju and Kafei, had adopted him.

And since the people of Termina had forgiven Skull kid about the incident, he could go in and out of Termina anytime.  
>But right now, Skull kid was bored as he was resting on a roof with his two fairy friends, Tatl and Tael.<br>"Man, it's boring today..." Skull Kid said, as he got off the roof.

"Let's go inside the library!" Tael called out.  
>Of course, Tatl would just complain that she didn't want to be bored even more.<br>But she just agreed because there was nothing to do.

Skull Kid knocked at the Library door. Hoping anybody was there.  
>"Come in!" said the librarian as she opened the door.<br>Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael all came into the library, hoping to find some good books.

It was pretty barren as there wasn't much people in the library.  
>Not much to see in the Library as Tael expected.<br>But before Skull Kid could leave, he saw a book that had golden letters that said.

**Tales of Calivae.**

Skull Kid was curious what Calivea was, and where.  
>It looked really intresting as he opened it.<br>He, Tatl and Tael all wanted to know about Calivae.

_There are lots of tales in Calivae across the ocean.  
>But this one is different.<br>When the King hiding behind a mask of secrets.  
>A hero shall rise, and find the weapons of air, forest, sky, desert, decay, moon, sun, and water.<br>With a help of someone half dead, half alive.  
>And will find a secret behind it all.<br>But something will happen on his way in Calivae._

And that was all on the page, as Skull Kid copied it onto his paper. And paid the Librarian with Rupees he found in the grass.  
>But what happened to the other pages, that was the question.<br>As he went outside, it was beginning to become night.

Skull Kid was wanting to talk about Calivae to Link, but he was okay with it.  
>He jumped roof to roof to get out of Termina.<br>And went to a tree to sleep for the night.

The next day, Skull Kid, tatl and Tael all looked around for Link around Termina.  
>He asked Anju and Kafei where he was. Saying he was outside practicing his sword skills.<br>So he jumped from roof to roof...again.

He was trying to find him right now, and as he walked around the walls of Termina, he heard Link's voice yelling.  
>Link was slashing at nothing, as he didn't want to get rusty.<br>The Hero of Time and Termina was finished sword swinging when he heard Skull Kid's voice.  
>"Hey Link!"<p>

After catching his breath, and Tatl and Tael wandering around Link and Skull Kid.  
>"Skull Kid, what are you doing?" Link asked as Skull Kid got his breath back.<br>"Yesterday, me, Tatl and Tael went to the Library. And found something intresting."  
>Skull Kid then got out the paper he wrote about Calivae.<p>

As Link grabbed the paper, and read the Tales of Calivae legend.  
>It was very interesting.<br>The King hiding in a mask of secrets.  
>The hero rising.<br>And all the other things in there, but he didn't know if Calivae was real.

"That's nice and all Skull Kid, but do you think that Calivae is real?" he asked.  
>But Skull Kid wasn't listening. "But what if it's real?" He asked.<br>"Well I would, but right now I have to go back..." Link said, but Skull Kid grabbed his arm and ran towards Termina.

A little while later, when Link, Skull Kid Tatl, and Tael all went to the motel where Anju and Kafei worked at.  
>Skull Kid was talking about the land Calivae.<br>"Wow, that sounds like an interesting place." Anju said, as she checked out a person who was staying in for a night.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it is real.." Link said, looking at the legend again.  
>"Hey, did you guys mention Calivae?" Asked a female voice.<p>

As Link and the others turned around to see a young woman with shoulder length orange hair, white and blue sleeveless shirt showing her pinwheel tattoo, and dark green tight pants and dark blue sandles.  
>"Why yes young lady. Why do you ask?" Anju asked.<br>"Well, lets see. I heard that it's a land rich in something, but I forgot." She said. But then got excited from something. "But if it's rich in Rupees, Then I'll be rich!" She said.  
>But then she relized. "Forgot tell you my name! It's Nami." Nami (One Piece) Said.<p>

Link and the others introduced themselves.  
>"So your saying Calivae really is real?" Link asked Nami. She nodded.<br>They heard a couple of footsteps.

Two people came into the scene.  
>One was a young man with messy raven hair, a straw hat over his head, bright red vest, navy blue shorts and brown sandles.<br>The second one was also a young man, he looked older the the first one. He had lettuce green hair, plain white shirt, dark green pants, black shoes, and having three swords on his waist.  
>"Did you say Calivae? !" asked the first young man. Who had a smile over him.<p>

The other two introduced themselves as Luffy and Zoro.  
>"Yes, we are." Skull Kid told the other two.<br>"Well, my crew were going sailing to that place some time tomorrow." Luffy said, still having his smile.

Link thought for a second.  
>But since he was bored for a long time, as he did destroy Majora's Mask.<br>"Hey, can I join you to Calivae?" Link asked the three pirates.  
>"Look! We're not taking kids and it's dangerou..." Nami tried to talk him out of going to Calivae until he saw his sword sticking on his back.<p>

Nami sighed. "Can we take him to Calivae with us mam?" Luffy asked Anju.  
>Anju laughed softly. "I'm not his mother, but he can take care of himself." She said as she said yes to them.<br>"Great! We'll be leaving tomorrow. at the docks!" Luffy called out.

The next morning. Link was at the docks to see one of the biggest ships that he ever saw.  
>The giant boat's colours were brown, black, red, and golden with the sun of a cartoony lion.<br>The buildings looked cool to link, from the crow's nest, to the captains courters.  
>the main flag looked like it was a skull and crossbones with Luffy's hat.<p>

Link and Tatl looked in Aw, as they saw the ship.  
>Tatl was coming with Link as she really was bored.<br>"So your the kid that's coming with us to Calivae huh?" asked a voice, Link and Tatl turned around to see a young man with nice short blond hair covering one of his eyes, black tuxedo with a blue shirt under it, and black pants and shoes, he was also smoking a cigarette, which was away from Link and Tatl. "More mouths to feed..." the man said.

The rest of the crew including the young man introduced themselves as Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook.  
>All three of the pirates looked different, Chopper was a small deer with red pants and a light red hat.<br>Franky may look lie a normal person, but he was a cyborg with crazy blue hair, red shirt with trees on them, and having dark green shorts. (I know what they really are, and they're really disturbing...)  
>And Brook was unlike any of the Redeads, Satllos (If I got the name wrong for the enemies of Legend of Zelda, sorry) He had a giant raven hair that was round. His clothing was black, and he was playing a violin at a faraway deck.<p>

Cremia and Romani both promised to look after Epona.  
>And the Bombers gave him a journal about what he saw at Calivae.<br>Now Link and Tatl were ready for the journey to Calivae.

"Set Sail!" Called out Luffy, with the sails going downwards and the wind taking them.  
>But one problem..."WAIT! Mister fairy!" called out Tingle on his balloon, trying to catch up to the Going Merry.<br>Link was petrified as he saw Tingle trying to catch him, thinking he's still a  
>Luckily, the Going Merry was faraway from the Docks now as Tingle's balloon somehow ran out of air. (Thanks to me)<p>

Four days had past since the Going Merry left Termina.  
>And Link was beginning to be bored from looking at the water.<br>While Tatl was beginning to be bored again.

Link walked around for a bit, as he didn't know what to do.  
>The sky was sunny, just like yesterday, and the day before that.<br>"Hey, Skirt Fairy!" called out Franky, who nicknamed Link on the day they met. And what he heard Tingle

"For the last time, it's a Tunic, and what do you want?" Link asked, annoyed.  
>"Nothing, just want to ask you about why Termina wasn't destroyed. As I heard some guy he was glad." The cyborg told him.<br>Link and Tatl still remembered about the Majora's mask incident.

Link told Franky about the Termina incident.  
>But the cyborg laughed at him, as if he was making it up.<br>Tatl wanted to yell at him for thinking he was lying. But Link kept her wings so she won't nag at him.

A little while later, the sun was almost setting.  
>Link was beginning to be tired.<br>He was probably Seasick.

"Hey Green boy, where you going?" Asked Robin, as she walked past by him.  
>Link told her that he'll be going to sleep, and told her that Luffy could have his.<br>Link went to his bedroom, and went to sleep, with Tatl sleeping on a smaller bed made for her.

As he went to sleep, something weird began to happen.  
>Inside his mind was foggy.<br>But faraway, he could see a castle that was unlike Hyrule's. Or Ganon's...  
>He tried to call out, but couldn't.<p>

"Help..." Link heard a voice, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.  
>"Help...Me!" He heard the voice again. It seemed it wanted help.<br>Link, being the hero he is, called out to it. "Are you here? I can help you! I may be a kid! But I saved two places!"

The voice said nothing.  
>"You want to save this land of Calivae, even if you don't belong here?" The voice asked.<br>"Yes! I'm the Hero of Time and Termina!" Link called out again.  
>The castle was becoming clearer, It was blooming with gold and white.<br>It had a clock. in black and white.

"I am the God of Balance and Peace. My name is Baran." The voice, now known as Baran said.  
>"Baran! Please tell me what I need to do!" Link called out to the God of Balance and Peace.<br>"I am trapped in this mask of the current King...right here..." Baran showed Link the mask, it was a dragon-like mask, black and white just like the clock.

"Lord Baran...If you're calling me. Does that mean we're near Calivae?" Link asked, as his dream was fading.  
>"...Yes...You...ar..e..." Baran told him as his voice was fading. "Go venture forth to the the...sword...! But... Beware of the temptation of...evil"<p>

Link instantly woke up as the sun shone onto his window.  
>As he got out, Tatl and the Straw hat crew looked onward.<br>The green tunic hero climbed up towards the crows nest, wanting to see what was going on.

Link got to the crows nest top and saw the familiar castle from his dream.  
>It was Calivae.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivea.

Chapter two: The City of Calivae.

As Link, Tatl and the Straw Hat crew all got off of the ship, they were all being greeted by some people at the harbour.  
>The port was getting ready for the day of work.<p>

Link and Tatl were fascinated at the City of Calivae.  
>The people were talking, and shopping.<br>And the kids were playing around.

Link, Tatl and the straw hat crew all looked around.  
>There were different foods, different clothing, and other things they didn't see back a Termina.<br>They were amazed at the faraway mountain that had a yellowish golden cloud instead of white.  
>They said that different gods in that cloud, with a Colosseum up their for competitors from the strong to the swift battle it out.<p>

It must have more then one gods and goddesses, as Hyrule had three.  
>Link and Tatl went to look around at the outside of the Calivaen city.<br>But the guards wouldn't let them out.

"Sorry, but kids can't go out. Too dangerous!" A man called Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) told them.  
>Link and Tatl left the two guards in peace so they couldn't see the field.<br>So they were going to meet Luffy and the other Straw hat pirates in the inn of Calivae.

Link walked as Tatl floated.  
>The tunic wearing hero was bored already.<br>But Link wasn't looking at where he was going as he bumped into someone.  
>Link saw who he bumped into.<p>

It was a young woman with short Light blue hair.  
>Light blue sleeveless shirt with a white feather cape.<br>Black short pants. And navy blue shoes.  
>She turned around showing her light blue eyes.<p>

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" she asked Link, if he was lost.  
>Link blushed, "Yes, I'm lost. Can you tell me the way to the Inn?" he asked.<br>The woman nodded, "I'll show you. I'm Aqua." Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) said, giving Link some directions in case he became lost again.  
>The hero of time and Termina was happy to find the Inn that Aqua told him.<p>

"Link, who were you talking to?" Tatl asked, as if she didn't see anybody.  
>He was surprised, how come Tatl didn't see Aqua?<br>This was one confuzzled day for Link.

"Hey Link! Over here! Usopp called out.  
>Link went to the Straw hat crew, taking a seat.<br>But do they still use Rupees here? "Hey, what's the currency here?" The green tunic wearing hero asked.  
>"I think they said that the currency here is called Penye*." Nami told him, showing a diamond shaped one. "This one's worth 20."<br>Of course, Link was a bit confused. "Where'd you get them?" Tatl asked, seeing the 20 Penye.

"We exchanged the Rupees at the bank of Calivae, so they won't charge extra." Nami said.  
>"She's a bit clingy with Currency..." Zoro told Link as Nami punched him in the shoulder.<br>Link was really bored now. And Nami gave him the 20 Penye for a room in the Inn right now.

As Nami payed for the supper and the Straw hat Pirates went to their rooms.  
>But Link stayed at the diner part of the Inn for a while.<br>Who was Aqua, and why wouldn't Tatl see her?

And of course he still had the God of Balance Baran in his mind.  
>He still had to help him, but how?<br>Link payed the Inn Keeper for a vacant room, for about 10 Penye.

Link's room was pretty clean, the Desk was in front of the window.  
>And the bed was brown with a dark red blanket.<br>He changed into his Pj's that Anju made for him, which was light green and put his hat onto his light red backpack.  
>Of course Tatl had to look the other way around as she looked out at the window.<p>

Both of them told each other to have a good night's sleep.  
>Link's mind began to stir, as some dark being he didn't see enter in his room.<br>The being waited for the right moment to get Link and Tatl.  
>He grabbed Link's backpack onto his back, grabbed Tatl and Link at the same time knocking both of them out.<p>

Link's mind began to be foggy again.  
>"Lord Baran! Are you here?" He called out to the God of Balance.<br>"Link..." Baran said weakly, Link was beginning to worry.

"Lord Baran! What's happening?" Link called out again. Worried about the God of Balance.  
>Link ran around in his mind trying to find the castle again.<br>But he was out of Calivae town, and was in a beautiful field.

But Baran still wasn't around.  
>"Lord Baran! Are you still out here?" Link called out again.<br>The God of Balance didn't answer. But the mask that Link saw before was on the ground.  
>"Lord Baran?" Link asked, if he could still answer.<br>"Link...Get the Balance Sword..." Baran weakly said.

Link tried to not worry, but his friend Tatl has been fairynapped, and himself taken to somewhere. Probably jail.  
>As Link picked up the mask, something happened.<br>The light blinded him, getting him out of his dream.

Link slowly opened his eyes.  
>He was right, he was in jail.<br>But for what?

Link needed to find a way out.  
>But the jail-cell he was in didn't have anything, and the keys were faraway.<br>He then noticed his backpack was across his cell.

"What happened?" He asked himself as he looked that he was still in his Pj's.  
>"Ah...Welcome new prisoner." Said a new voice.<br>Link looked around to find the voice, but didn't find anything.

The creepy voice laughed. "You see, I'm not going to show you what I look like, I'm just mocking you...Hero of Time."  
>How did the person knew that he was the Hero of Time? "Show yourself!" Link called out.<br>Link heard the laugh again. "I'm not going to. Not for long..." The voice said.

"What have you done with Tatl! ?" Link asked, he didn't want her brother Tael to be worried.  
>"Is that the fairy's name, I don't know..." The voice mockingly told Link.<br>Link was furious. He had to get out.  
>"And look right here..." The voice said, finding something in Link's backpack.<br>The figure held out the Ocarina of Time.

Link tried to get it, but the figure kept it away from him.  
>He watched the figure as he crushed the Ocarina of Time.<br>The Hero of Time was crushed as the Ocarina of Time was broken.  
>He didn't know what to do. "Now be a good boy and stay here..." The voice said evilly.<br>The villain laughed as it echoed through the dungeon hall.

He didn't hear the mysterious evil voice anymore.  
>He lost Tatl, the Ocarina is broken, and he needed to help Calivae!<br>Link couldn't do anything! He screamed.

Link sat in a corner, it must have been an hour or two.  
>He couldn't go back to Termina, he had to find Tatl, and save Calivae.<br>He looked out at the window, the moon was glowing brightly.

"You okay kid?" A female voice asked, Link didn't turn his head to see who spoke.  
>He kept looking at the moon.<br>The voice growled in frustration. "Hey Kid! I asked if you were okay!"  
>the source of the voice was a young girl with long snow white hair, green eyes, wearing black and white clothing. And was floating.<p>

Link was surprised at the young girl's look.  
>The hero didn't answer her though, as he was still mad at the voice who destroyed the Ocarina.<br>"Hey, are you going to talk or not?" The ghost girl asked impatiently.

Link finally looked at her.  
>"Tell me...Are teaming up with the person who destoryed my Ocarina?" He asked, while also wanting answers.<br>"NO! I'm not teaming up with Plasmuck..." She said, and smiling. "Name's Dani by the way. With an I" Dani (Danny Phantom) told Link.  
>Link smiled a little, "My name is Link..." the Hero of Time told her.<p>

"So please Dani, why was I locked in here?" Link asked, as he saw the Moon rising down for the upcoming morning.  
>"Well, you see Link, in Calivae, kids aren't suppose to go outside as it's dangerous." Dani said, looking down.<br>Of course she was right, but he had forgotten his sword back a Termina.

"Hey Dani! You're a ghost! Can you get me out of here?" Link asked, hoping he would get out of here.  
>But Dani frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just that, when Plasmius caught me, he got my powers away as soon as I tried to rescue you. Only I could fly and phase myself." Dani said, feeling sorry for Link.<br>Link was frustrated again. But saw something.

Something was on the wall, Link felt something strange.  
>It was some musical notes. Just like the Sun Song he saw back at Hyrule.<br>But he didn't know what the song was.

"I know that song!" Dani called out, giving Link a black and white flute.  
>He didn't know what to it was called.<br>Link sighed, and went to the mouth-piece of the flute.

The Hero of Time did the song, which was a beautiful sound.  
>Of course, Dani sang along with a couple of lyrics.<p>

**_When you walk away...  
><em>_You don't hear me say..._**

A little while later, the jail-cell door opened.  
>Seeing as Link was still in his Pj's.<br>He grabbed his backpack, seeing his clothing.

"Dani, please turn around. So I could change." Link told Dani.  
>"Of course, but I need to tell you that song's name is Simple Light*." She said, as she turned around so she won't see Link naked.<p>

As the morning sun was about to rise, And Link was already changed.  
>"Okay! Let's go."<p>

Penye: Got the words Penge from the danish word for money, and Ye from Yen the Japanese Currency.  
>Simple Light(Might change the name...): From the Kingdom Hearts theme song, Simple and Clean with Light from it's japanese name, Hikari.<p>

Oh, and I forgot that I got Baran from the Japanese word Baransu, japanese for Balance.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivae.

Chapter three: The Balance Sword.

"Hey! Get us out please!" said a voice. Link and Dani looked at one jail cell, it had a boy and a dog.  
>The boy had beady black eyes, his hair covered in a Urma* shaped hat, light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, and black shoes.<br>The dark yellowish dog had some kind of eye glass.

"Let me guess...You tried to get out of the town again?" Dani asked the two figures.  
>The kid nodded. "We really were in a dump on that escape plan." The kid said. "Who knew that guy was strong..." said the dog.<br>Link was wanting to find Baran, but being the hero he was, Link played Simple Light to open the door as Dani told him that the people had the keys faraway from the jail.

"Thanks, My name is Finn, and this is my friend Jake." Finn (Adventure Time) introduced himself and Jake.  
>Link also introduced himself from Termina, but not Hyrule as he thought they didn't know about that.<br>"Hey Dani, do you know where to find the way out?" Link asked, wanting to get out.

"I wouldn't go over there to the entrance, as there are guards over their..." Dani pointed behind her. "But their's another way!" Jake said, as they went back into their jail-cell and opened one of the floors.  
>The way out was a sewer, with a couple of walkways.<br>"You mean your way out is the sewers?" Dani asked, crossing her arms.  
>Both Finn and Jake nodded. "Ladies first!" Finn said.<p>

Dani, just as Finn said, came down first,  
>Jake came down in second.<br>Link came down in third.  
>And Finn last, as he moved the block back to where it was so it won't make the guards chase them.<p>

The sewers was dirty, and filled with some keeses, and rats.  
>"We have to be careful, or we might slip..." Finn told them, with Dani floating over them.<br>The sewers were quiet...To quiet.

Link and the others walked from under the sewer line.  
>"Ew! What's that smell?" Dani asked, keeping her nose plugged from the smell, which was probably from the garbage.<br>"Shh!" Link shushed them. He heard some footsteps.

"I swear! I heard some voices!" called out a voice.  
>"The next time you hear voices, don't call to me Myde." Said a voice.<br>Two figures appeared, as Link and the others hid in barrels, the two figures walked in front of them.  
>The first one was a meekly looking man with a dirty blond mullet, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a blue military coat just like the guards up at Calivae.<br>The other one had spiky red hair, green eyes, and having the same military coat, but the sleeves were ripped off.

"I'm sorry Lea! I won't do it again!" Myde said to Lea (Both from Kingdom Hearts).  
>As both Lea and Myde left, Link, Finn, Jake and Dani all got out of the barrels.<br>"That was close..." Link said, as they still followed Finn and Jake.

They jumped across the steps from the dirty water.  
>Although Link almost fell down.<br>A keese almost bit Link, but he picked up a stick and shooed it.

They heard footsteps again, Link and the others hid behind a box this time.  
>It was both Myde and Lea again. Checking the sewers the second time.<br>"Again! The boss told us to look around again as we get out, it's your fault..." Lea said, as he punched Myde's head.

"owww!" Myde cried out as they went past them.  
>By the time the place was clear, they followed Finn and Jake again.<br>Link was beginning to be impatient.

At last, Link, Dani, Finn and Jake found a ladder.  
>Again, Finn made Dani go first.<br>Finn got in second.  
>Jake got in third.<br>And Link last.

That was after they got away from Lea and Myde.  
>They got out of their Jail-cells, and were in a room.<br>The room was dark gray.

"Where are we?" Link asked, wondering what the room was, as the room only had bunk beds and a desk.  
>"This is our room in the cathedral." Finn told him.<br>But how did they do this?

As Finn, Jake, Link and Dani got out of Finn and Jake's bedroom door, and into the cathedral.  
>It was very large, and the stain-windows were marvelous with a dragon that was both black and white with beautiful wings. A dark red eye on it's white right side, and a sky blue eye on it's black left side.<br>Link and Dani were very fascinated at the structure.

Link was wanting to know who the dragon is.  
>"Who is this?" Link asked, it seemed that he somehow knew this dragon.<br>"That, young man, is the God of Balance, Lord Baran." said a kind and booming voice.  
>When Link turned around, he saw Finn and Jake bowing to an old man in a white robe, aging white hair, and dark kind eyes.<p>

Link was surprised. He saw Lord Baran in his dream!  
>"You're not from around here arn't you?" The Archdeacon (Disney's HOND) asked to the Hero Of Time.<br>Link shook his head. "No, I'm from Termina." He said, he, again reminded himself needed to save Calivae and get Tatl back.

"What is your duty around here young man?" The Archdeacon asked Link.  
>Link sighed, "At first, I just wanted to travel here with my friends. But when I got sent to jail as kids can't go outside of Calivae, and my friend's been fairynapped, I have to help Lord Baran!" He told the Archdeacon.<p>

The Archdeacon noticed that Link was serious.  
>"If you want to save Calivae and your friend, I'll tell you how Lord Baran created our home." He told him.<p>

_**A long time ago.  
>Lord Baran saw the darkness overpowering the light.<br>Baran a being of both Light and Darkness, wanted balance.  
>But the creatures of darkness didn't want to.<br>They thought they were higher and mightier then light.  
>Until one person, who was between it all, obtained the Sword of Baran.<br>The Balance Sword.  
>Both the person and Baran made an army to oppose the darkness.<br>As the Darkness almost overpowered them.  
>Baran gave his power to the Balance Sword.<br>But, as they won, Baran had transformed.  
>He was a mask. The person's Balance Sword had weakened.<br>The person became the king of balance. Vowing to protect the kingdom.**_

Link was amazed at the story.  
>"So, where's the Balance Sword now?" Link asked, so he could help.<br>The Archdeacon went to the stain-glass window, where a sword on the stand was at. And Link followed him.  
>"Right here, the now-weakened Balance Sword.<p>

The Balance Sword's coloring patterns was black and white from left to right.  
>It looked like the Razor sword when he upgraded it.<br>The handle were two wings. The white one feathery, and the black one just like a dragon's.

Link was determined to help Calivae and find Tatl.  
>But as Link touched the Balance Sword, something happened.<br>His mind was beginning to feel numb as both white and dark feathers surrounded him.

He felt something different.  
>Link's clothing had changed a little.<br>He now wore a forest green sleeveless tunic with a light green shirt under it.  
>And a pair of light brown Goggles on his hat.<br>he now had forest green pants, and still had his brown boots.  
>And now on his right hand, was a golden shield with a black and white insignia.<p>

His clothing was different, but his personality hasn't changed.  
>"Nice clothing!" Dani said, seeing the new look.<br>Just then, the entrance door opened.

Link was wanting to see who it was.  
>As the door opened, it was Luffy and the others.<br>"Hey! What's happening in here?" Nami asked.

Link decided to introduce Dani, Finn and Jake.  
>And told the Straw Hat Pirates about that Tatl had been fairynapped, and that he had to save Calivae.<br>"He's not lying..." The Archdeacon told the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Well if you're going to save Calivae! Then count me in!" Luffy said excited.  
>"Looks like we got a lot of exploring to do..." Zorro yawned bored.<br>"Count me in too!" Nami said, excited, hoping to get new maps. (And probably Penye.)  
>"Looks like I'm in too..." Usopp said, trying to be brave.<br>"Maybe there will be new ingredients..." Sanji said, who's a really good cook.  
>"Don't forget you need a doctor!" little Chopper said. holding a medicine bottle.<br>"Well, since they're going. Count me in." Robin said as she closed a book.  
>"Build and Upgrade! Let's get going!" Franky said, as he twisted his cyborg arm.<br>"Let's go!" Said brook the skeleton. (Although it's to meet pretty young ladies...)

Dani, Finn and Jake also agreed to go.  
>The Archdeacon went to Link, and gave him a map of Calivae...Which only showed Calivae city and the ocean.<br>"Hey! The map isn't finished!" Nami angrily said.  
>The Archdeacon noticed her angry look.<br>"That map is different..." He said. "The map will show you other places when you visit there."  
>He then went to the door to the left, and opened it.<p>

Link and the others went one by one, with Link going in last. (As Finn said Ladies first again.)  
>As he came out of the door, the sun was shining, blinding his eyes for a little bit.<br>When Link opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it, it was the same field he saw in his dream!


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivae.

Oh yeah, forgot that I got Urma from Ursa major, the Big dipper star.

Chapter three: Link's first nightmare & Ponyville (Don't ask)

The Calivae field was filled with a lot of trees and hills.  
>Link and the others looked around while Nami was looking at the map.<br>They couldn't find out which way to go first.

"We could go that way, where that giant mountain where saw back a the town." Usopp said, pointing up to the mountain with the yellowish clouds.  
>"I don't think we could go there yet." Dani said, looking at it.<br>"I say we go their!" Jake said, pointing at the pointed rock pointing upwards.  
>But just then, the others, except Link were having an Argument on which place to go.<p>

Link tried to keep his best at not to argue.  
>He needed to find out which place to go.<br>Link looked up at the sky, hoping for answers.

That was until he saw two kinds of birds.  
>One black, just like darkness, and white, just like light.<br>He saw that they were going south east.

Link turned around to his still arguing friends  
>He then used his fingers to whistle, and his friends stopped arguing.<br>The upcoming Hero of Balance told his friends that they should go south-east

But it wasn't going to be easy, as some obstacles were in the way.  
>One, were some shadowy Goblin-like creatures.<br>They were a small number, so Link decided to use his Balance Sword for the first time.

Link attacked the first one, and destroyed it with the Balance Sword.  
>Luffy now had his turn, he stretched his arm and smashed the geblan, which Dani told them now, obliterated.<br>Finn used a rusty golden sword, and slashed at the Geblan about five times, as it was kinda rusty.  
>Zoro attacked the fourth one with his three swords (The third one was on his mouth) and destroyed it in seconds.<br>And then, Dani kicked the last one, destorying it with Link's help. (As she told them that Plasmius took her powers away)

The second time they encountered two people.  
>One was mostly in a suit of armor, with a white apron.<br>The other one was shorter then the suit of armor person, he had long blond hair in a ponytail, dark golden eyes, black shirt, pants, and shoes, white gloves, and a dark red coat.  
>"So who's the shorty?" Franky asked the person in the suit of armor.<p>

"WHOYOUCALLINGSHORTY!YOURFRIENDINGREENISSHORT!" The short blond guy tried to attack franky but the the man in armor kept him doing so by grabbing him in the arms.  
>The gang was all surprise on how the little guy had such a big temper.<br>"Sorry about that, we didn't know about that." Nami said, to Alphonse about his broth Edward Elric (Both from Fullmetal alchemist)  
>Ed was calm now, but ready to kill anyone who said he was short again.<p>

"Umm, well bye, be seeing you again sometime..." Link said as they went past the Elric brothers.  
>"Did you really say that?" Dani asked towards Link, He told her that he was lying about that.<br>As they still went to south-east, Link noticed the sun setting down.

"Hope we can make it in time." Finn said as they all saw the sun setting down further.  
>The bright sun made a shadow of a town in front of a cave with a ruined castle on top of it.<br>Link and the others made it to the town, a bit tired as Link bumped into a cart of cabbages.  
>"MY CABBAGES!" A man in green shouted, as Link fell down, getting tired from the running as his friends tried to catch him.<p>

Link was in his head again, not having a dream, but a Nightmare!  
>He tried to find out what was happening.<br>"Hello! Anybody here?" Link called out, trying to get someone's attention.  
>But all he got was a moon, and an evil female laughter.<br>It wasn't like the moon at the time when he battle Majora (And Skull kid), but a different moon.  
>The shadow in the moon looked like some kind of horse.<br>It was as if night was taking over the day.

Link had to balance that out somehow.  
>But the nightmare began to fade as his Balance Sword appeared.<p>

He woke up inside to what looked like a tree house.  
>Link also noticed some books.<br>He got out of bed, and opened the door.

"Get out of the way please!" said a little purple pony with dark purple and pink mane, dark purple eyes, had a horn and a mark that looked like sparkles. (Edward Cullen eat your heart out...No really eat your heart)  
>Link was wondering as the pony went around the giant library finding something.<br>"Excuse me, what's wrong?" Link tried to ask the pony, but couldn't as she ran past him.

"Sorry, but my friend Twilight Sparkle can't talk to you right now." said a young male voice.  
>Link looked down to see a small purple and green dragon with forest green eyes.<br>Right now he needed answers.

The little dragon, now known as Spike (From My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), told them that recently, Nightmare Moon had escaped her prison. (To ponies, and not other creatures)  
>In some story, <strong>Both this being Celestia and Nightmare Moon were sisters. And both of them ruled both Sun and Moon.<strong>  
><strong>But Nightmare Moon was jealous that ponies and other creatures played and worked in the daytime, but slept in the nighttime.<strong>  
><strong>So Nightmare Moon made it nighttime forever. But Celestia had no choice, so she and the Hero of Balance used both the Elements of Harmony and the Balance Sword to Banish her to the moon.<strong>  
><strong>It had been a long time now, and everypony thought it was just a legend.<strong>

Link forgotten something. "I'm sorry for me and my friends for barging into your home!" he apologized.  
>Twilight was confused, "Actually, you didn't barge into my house."<p>

**Flashback**

Link and the others looked around, seeing that no one was out here.  
>"Well it's nighttime, so I guess everybody's asleep..." Luffy said, as they walked past a house.<br>They saw some streamers, and some decorations. "Was there a party?" Usopp asked, seeing those.  
>They heard a lot of gallops, they braced for themselves as they saw a lot of ponies coming out.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that this isn't like the city of Calivae..." Sanji said, looking at them.  
>All of the ponies were going to what looks like a bright yellow building with a bright pink roof.<br>That must be where they're meeting." Jake said, as they went over there.

But something wrong was going there, as a dark cloud was going their.  
>Link and the others ran towards the building as fast as they can.<br>But the door was locked. And Link tried to open it, but no avail.

Link tried to use his strength to smash the door.  
>As Link finally got it opened, they saw a large black looking horse with purple eyes dark purple purple armor, and a cresent moon marking of her.<br>Link saw her talking about how everypony (Including other creatures) like the daylight, but mostly slept in her beautiful night.  
>But she wasn't going to raise the sun again.<p>

"Hold it!" Link called out to Nightmare Moon.  
>The Goddess of Night looked down to see who opposed her. "Who are you? And why are you here?" She asked.<br>Link's eyes were filled with determination. "I'm Link!" He said as he took out his Balance Sword. "And I'm the Hero of Balance!"  
>Nightmare Moon laughed, "We'll see about that!" And then she turned into darkness, and sped towards Link and knocking him out into sleep.<p>

**End Flashback**

Link didn't know about that, he must've been in both his nightmare and awake at the same time.  
>He saw Twilight running around again.<br>"What is she doing?" Link asked, Nami told him that she was searching for another book.

"You need any help?" Asked a new voice.  
>Five ponies came into the scene.<br>One pony looked orange and had blond mane and tail, green eyes, and a hat and her mark had an apple.  
>The second pony had a light pink pink body, dark pink mane and tail, and dark blue eyes. Her mark had balloons.<br>The third one looked shy, she had light yellow body, pink mane and tail, baby blue eyes, And her mark had butterflies.  
>The fourth one had a baby blue body, rainbow colored man and tail, purple eyes, and her mark had a rainbow colored lightning bolt on a cloud.<br>The fifth one had a beautiful white body, also had a horn just like Twilight Sparkle's, beautiful purple hair and light blue eyes.

But Twilight didn't want their help "The fate of Calivae rest in me and the Hero of Balance." She said.  
>Luffy and the others stayed at Ponyville, to see about who this Celestia is and didn't want to overcrowd them.<br>And Link, Dani, Twilight and the other five ponies to the cave of the Sun and Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda: Tales of Calivae.

Chapter five: The cave of Sun and Moon.

Link, Dani and the ponies were in the Cave of Sun and Moon.  
>It was dark, with no light. The only thing that was bright was a moon-like painting.<br>"When was this place made?" Dani asked, seeing the room.

"It was made during when the last Hero of Balance and Celestia battled Nightmare Moon, and sealed her in the Moon." Twilight told them.  
>"That's nice..." Rainbow Dash said, looking around.<br>She was flying around trying to find something intresting.

Link went to the door, but Applejack stopped him.  
>"I don't think that it's a good idea..." she told him.<br>Applejack was right, it seems to be too easy.  
>And Link noticed the big door had a big familiar door, it needed a big key. Just like what happened when he had to go through the past dungeons.<p>

Link looked at the floor in front of him. it seemed safe but...Something was wrong.  
>It wasn't this easy to walk towards the door. As there had to be some sort of obstacle.<br>"Hey! There's another room up here! Why don't we go there!" Pinkie Pie shouted excited, going up the stairs.

The others went upstairs.  
>"They don't know the dangers of Dungeons!" Link shouted as he went upstairs to protect them.<br>Dani was upstairs first, sensing something that sounded dangerous.  
>Until a roar was heard.<p>

Dani and the ponies saw a shadow almost far away.  
>They saw that it was a Manticore, charging towards them.<br>Link made it in time to save them.

He slashed his sword at it, but the Manticore had dodged them.  
>The Manticore had tried to attack Link, but like what it did before, Link dodged.<br>The Ponies tried to help out Link, but the Manticore was to strong.

They dodged from time to time.  
>"Stop!" Fluttershy (Who's mostly shy all the time hence her name) shouted, and calmly went towards it.<br>She also asked if Link could come with her.

She lifted the Manticore's front left paw, and Link saw that it had a thorn stuck.  
>"Please be careful with it." Fluttershy told Link.<br>Link gulped, as this was a dangerous creature.

Link slowly pulled the thorn, while trying to ignore the Manticore's angry eyes.  
>He pulled it slowly as the Manticore as it roared in pain.<br>The Hero of balance was surprised. "Be careful!" Fluttershy told him.

A little bit later, Link finally got the thorn out.  
>But the Manticore's paw was bleeding.<br>"Please help me sing this." Fluttershy said.

Link got out the Balance Flute.  
>And Fluttershy sang.<br>Link used his flute to follow Fluttershy's song.

The Hero of Balance and Fluttershy finished the song, and the Manticore's paw had stopped bleeding.  
>The Manticore jumped onto both Link and Fluttershy, and licked them.<br>The creature went to a corner, to go to sleep.

"Fluttershy, what was that song?" Pinkie Pie asked, quiet so the Manticore could sleep.  
>Fluttershy, a bit shy about that, told them that the song was called Healing Friendship*.<p>

Link and the others went to another room. it was kinda foggy.  
>As soon as they walked a couple of steps, Link and the others were separated.<br>He looked around for a bit. He heard an all to familiar laugh. The laugh of Ganon.

He saw him again, But he didn't know if this was real or an illusion.  
>Link wanted to scream but didn't, he defeated him before. (As an adult)<br>But he couldn't do anything as he didn't have the Master Sword.

Ganon didn't attack him, it seemed that he was there to scare him.  
>That was until he heard a cheerful laugh, with a shadow happily jumping.<br>It was Pinkie Pie who was laughing.

"Pinkie Pie...What are you doing?" Link asked to the pink pony.  
>Pinkie still laughed. "Laughing of course! Laugh!" She said.<br>Link wondered why she wanted him to laugh.

He first did a nervous laugh.  
>Then another laugh.<br>And a loud laugh, it made fake-ganon back away.

The fog in the room disappeared, making it a different room.  
>There, he found Twilgiht, Dani and the other ponies laughing.<br>He was happy that the others were safe.

And a door opened, giving them access to a new room.

The next room didn't look like the others, It was a giant raging river.  
>And the door to the next room was on the other side.<br>"This isn't going well..." Applejack said, seeing the ragin rapids.

Link went up ahead to see what to do to get over there.  
>He looked around, no rope, no bridge.<br>But the ground shook, making Link lose his train of thought.

"Look out!" Called out Twilight.  
>Link looked back at him, a tree was coming down.<br>He almost dodged the tree, but in the process, his arm bled.

Link was almost lucky that it didn't kill him, but his arm.  
>But then, Rarity showed up to his side.<br>"Please, let me use your sword..." She told him.

Link didn't hesitate to get the Balance Sword.  
>Rarity used her unicorn magic to life up the Balance sword, and directed it towards her purple tail.<br>Link saw that she cut it, and gave it to Link as a bandage.  
>"Thanks." He said, as he wrapped his new bandage around.<p>

"Look!" Pinkie Pie shouted, pointing at the fallen tree.  
>It became a bridge, Link, Dani and the ponies were surprised.<br>Twilight first came onto it, hoping it would be sturdy enough.

Twilight tried to not look down at the raging rapids.  
>She almost tripped a couple of times.<br>But Twilight stayed onto the tree trunk by her own will.

At last, Twilight got off of the other end.  
>And one by one, they got on the tree trunk.<br>With Link being the last.

Link's bravery was making him not look down, but with his arm in a bandage, it was hard.  
>He had a few slips, but balanced so he won't fall.<br>As he was almost to the end, link was losing his balance.

He fell, but Dani caught him in time before the river caught him.  
>As Link, Dani and the Ponies were at the other side, the door opened.<p>

The second to last room, it was wide.  
>But it was to quiet.<br>Both Link and Rainbow Dash went to the wide room first.

But it seemed to easy.  
>And then, it became foggy.<br>"Hello?" Both Link and Rainbow Dash said, seeing if somebody/pony could answer.

Just then, Link was kicked towards the wall.  
>Another Pony that Link didn't know was in front of him.<br>This one was different, and had black clothing all over it's body.

And three other ponies with the same clothing were in front Rainbow Dash.  
>"Rainbow Dash!" Link tried to call her, but no avail as the shadow pony's hoof kicked his arm where he was hurting.<br>"What are you doing? !" Rainbow Dash called out to the lead Shadowbolt Pony.

"If you want to join us...You'll have to abandon them." The leader said, as Link's cry was heard as the Shadowbolt Pony that was near Link kicked him again.  
>Rainbow Dash thought for a second, but seeing Link in trouble, it didn't last ten seconds.<br>"NO!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she attacked the Shadowbolt Pony that was attacking Link.  
>Link got up, and used Healing Friendship onto himself, getting his strength back.<p>

"10 Seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said, creating a tornado in exactly ten seconds.  
>Link then got in the Tornado, attacking the Shadowbolt Ponies making them disappear.<br>The fog disappeared also. creating two giant treasure chests.

One treasure chest had the Big Key, the entrance to the Big Room.  
>The other one had a lantern with a mirror inside it.<br>"The Reflecting Lantern!" Twilight spoke, every lantern had a candle in it, but this one was different.

Link and the others went past the other rooms, While avoiding a lick from the Manticore.  
>But luckily, it forgot to give link a magic spell.<br>It gave Link an Orb of Wind, giving him an offensive and defensive spell.

They went to the first room again, as the moon-like painting shone dimly bright.  
>Link looked at the painting, as he held the Reflecting Lantern. It shone brightly.<br>He adjusted the mirror towards the painting back, making it transform into a sun painting.

The room became bright, and the part of the room that Applejack didn't trust was a bottomless pit.  
>But there was a bridge of light as a beam from the painting.<br>The others were surprised at it and crossed the bridge.

As they were in front of the big door, the Key to it was floating, and went to the keyhole.  
>It opened to the stairs of the castle on the Cave of Sun and Moon.<p>

As they got up to the castle, it looked ruined just like the outside.  
>There were five stones in the middle of the room.<br>Twilight told Link that these were the Elements of Harmony that both Celestia and the Hero of Balance used on Nightmare Moon.

"Can you please give me some room? I need to think for a second..." Twilight told the others.  
>Dani and the others walked out just like what she said, but Link stayed, because it was easy...To easy.<p>

As Link looked back at Twilight who was using her horn to get the stones to respond.  
>But Link saw a shadow swirling around Twilight and made her, and the five Stones of Harmony.<br>Link went up the stairs to the tallest tower.

As Link got up to the tower, Twilight was downhearted as Nightmare Moon was around the shattered stones.  
>"Hey Nightmare Moon!" Link called out as he got out the Balance sword.<br>But the goddess of night dodged.

Nightmare Moon was surrounding Link, but luckily he used his wind to defend himself.  
>Both Link and Nightmare Moon clashed from blade to horn.<br>But Nightmare Moon got the upper hand...Hoof.

Link got up using his Balance sword, but couldn't think of anything to do as Nightmare Moon was strong.  
>He also saw Twilight's downhearted look.<br>"Is this the best the God of Balance could do! Send a couple of kids!" Nightmare Moon laughed at them.

"Ignore her Twilight!" Link called out to her.  
>But she ignored his call.<br>It was then they heard the calls of Dani and the ponies.

Dani came up to lift Link up, as the Ponies came up behind Twilight.  
>The pieces of the Stones of Harmony came up towards Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.<br>And a sixth piece came out of a light, marking Twilight's mark.

Every stone created a necklace for the five ponies, and a crown for Twilight.  
>The light blinded Link and Dani.<br>And twin Rainbows united as one went towards Nightmare moon, as she cried out when the rainbow circled around her.  
>And finally covered the Goddess of Night completely.<p>

Link and the others were knocked out from the blinding light.  
>They got up, the blast of light was gone.<br>He, Dani and the Ponies noticed the necklaces were still there.

"Is Nightmare Moon defeated?" Dani asked. Wondering where the Goddess of darkness.  
>And then something bright was coming as the sun was coming up.<br>A bright white horse with baby blue, light green and pink mane and tail, having beautiful giant wings, violet eyes, a crown and necklace with a purple diamond on it, and having a sun mark.

Twilight, Dani, Link and the other ponies bowed at the Goddess of the Sun.  
>"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out.<br>She looked glad at the princess.

She thanked Twilight and the other ponies (And Link and Dani).  
>The princess then went to Nightmare Moon, Or Luna as her real form.<br>"Luna, it's okay with you to join back the throne as long as your not jealous anymore." She said, Luna, as her color in reverse, she had a purple body with midnight black surrounding the moon, and light purple mane.

The little pony cried, seeing her sister again.  
>She agreed.<br>The Cave of Sun and Moon began to disappear, and was gone, leaving the castle.

The Manticore flew away as the cave disappeared.  
>Link and the others went outside.<br>The Ponies of Ponyville celebrated, with Luffy, Finn, and Chopper having an eating contest.

Luna then kissed Link. This was just like when he promised to merry Ruto just to get the sapphire to save Hyrule.  
>"Thanks." She told Link.<p>

Link and the others went to go to another place in Calivae to save as they waved goodbye to Ponyville.

923485

I got the Healing Friendship song from the Theme song of Friendship is Magic.


End file.
